Close encounter
by Andromaha
Summary: What will happen when little girl crosses Ronan's path over victory
1. Chapter 1

All the characters and story belongs to Marvel, Jin is mine made up character

Storm girl

Jin was playing outside her house. It was beautiful sunny day so she took her dolls to play in her tree house which she decorated all by herself. All her toys and tools were there, and she was a little engineer of her own there. But today she was playing with her dolly which she made from her old sweater. Her mum bought it for her before she was born.

Her dad was at home, his shift at work begins in two hours. She looked over the beach nearby and went down the tree to ask him if she could go to play there.

''Only for a few minutes! I have to go to work, and you have to eat! School will be soon! Storm is coming so please be on time, and don't make me come after you!'' He said.

''OK!, I'll be on time!'' She said. She went with smile on her face while running to the beach. She had her doll in her pocket.

She was a good child. Her dad had never had problems with her disobeying him, so he would let her go often. It's safe neighbourhood and there's almost never any crime going around them.

The beach was close to their house, so she was there in a few minutes. In a distance, clouds were forming, and she knew, it will get wild soon. She liked the feeling of the wind blowing and thunder sounds. Her dad would tell her stories about it, like thunders are some living beings fighting battles of their own. She even gave them names and told her own stories about it. They were like superheroes with strange powers.

Soon wind started to blow and she felt pulled by it. Often she would feel like this. She didn't know why she feels like that. She would feel burst of energy entering her body, almost like she is the part of the storm.

Her dad would warn her every time not to go outside, but she couldn't help herself, so he has to go after her and almost drag her into their house.

When she got there, the beach was empty so she could do everything she wants without need to worry she would annoy someone. She was soaking her feet in soft sand and warm ocean water, every toe covered with muddy sand. She really enjoyed the feeling. Soaking her feet in it.

Then, she spread her arms wide open and rolled around herself. Storm was now almost on top of her head, and she liked it. Her eyes felt over the small meadow nearby, where she saw dandelion flowers.

Ronan observed the hologram of the beach and surroundings, trying to locate the hiding place of the Xandarian. He had his close location but not exactly the hiding place. Then, he spotted someone on empty beach, but it wasn't Xandarian…

it was…

''Terran girl?''

He watched her for a few seconds and then observed the rest of the place. Nearby were houses, ''He must be there somewhere.'' He thought.

He looked again at the beach and there she was, still standing. Expression on her face took his attention. She seemed like enjoying the storm. But why? Why isn't she afraid? Lightning were striking in a circle around her. But it didn't do her any harm. Like protecting her, actually.

He noticed her eyes echoing thunder bolt lights every time it would hit the Earth. She looked like she's the part of it. Another nature element. It impressed him. Even people on his planet are afraid of storms, but this Terran girl is different somehow. Almost like she doesn't belong here.

She played with a dandelion flower she found nearby. She pulled her arm high so wind could blow it seeds. Smile was written all over her face while watching the storm playing with it. The wind mimicked her movements around her like trying to prolong her game.

And then she saw it… something in the storm clouds. Something was almost pushing them to the beach. Blue lights would appear and then disappear. Frame of something massive imprinted in the shape of clouds. Then, she reached with her hands held high trying to touch the lights.

She was looking at the centre of his ship, directly at him, without being aware of it. He closed the hologram fast, like she could see him, but he knew it wasn't possible.

''Sir'', Korath called him. ''We found his location, it's near that beach, few hundred meters west alongside it.''

''Good!, We'll go down when the storm passes.'' He looked at the hologram again, but she wasn't there anymore. He was almost disappointed she left.

Wind was playing with her hair, but she needed to go back home, and she just couldn't make herself. She was so excited with incoming storm. She felt it was different somehow, it even looked different. She heard dads voice in the distance, and she knew she has to go, she didn't want to angry her dad.

''I'm coming !'' She yelled with smile on her face and with little jumping steps she came back home.

Her dad was ready to go to do his shift. Her lunch was already waiting for her. She ate it like she didn't eat anything in days. She would always get appetite when the weather gets like this.

''Emma will be soon to pick you up for school so don't late with preparing yourself! Your school clothes on your bed, your books are waiting for you!

AND PLEASE ….

Behave like a girl!'' He reminded her with annoying face expresion, knowing her spirit. He kissed her forehead and left house. He turned once more and smiled at her.

''By dad! I love you!'' She said.

''Too!''

She was looking at him leaving. Jin is always sad when he has to go leaving her alone, and doing dangerous job like his every day. She is always scared for him. Being policeman isn't easy job to do, but her dad is strong and wise man. She knows he can protect himself.

It didn't pass long and Emma was there to pick her up. She is nice, she likes her a lot, and Jin was hopping one day, maybe, her dad and her would be together, and she would have mum again. She doesn't remember her. Her mum died on her child birth. She knew her only by pictures her dad showed her. She was really beautiful. Her dad loved to speak about her, they were very similar, free spirited.

Ronan was observing Earth above clouds that were covering the Earth. Impatience was growing inside of him, but he was waiting for night to fall. His soldiers were preparing his ship for landing.

He observed his hammer. It served him well all this years, and he was almost touching the victory over Xandar.

''Almost!'' He thought.

'One more down.''

He searched him for a long time. Who would say he would hide himself on C 53 . Man of his position to be on such primitive place. He was the reason his father lost his life. He and his people.

Terra was not a threat to his people, but no matter, he did search for the records of its development and technology, just to see what are their tendencies from the last time he had a contact with Terra. They are still too primitive, but they have mental capabilities they aren't aware of, but they still weren't evolved enough to use them. If they knew they would be greater and more power full than his own race. And more dangerous too, they were known for their aggressive behaviour.

If it's a truth, the Xandarian is hiding the orb, he could have his victory very soon. Thanos promise roamed in his mind. He will destroy Xandar for him! He has to. He served him well. His government proclaimed him rogue because of it, and banished from his position. But he will get his revenge, and prove them he is worthy.

Hours passed and shadow fall upon his ship and Earth. His servants put war paints on his face.

''It's time!'' He said to Gamora and Nebula. ''You are coming with me!''

''I would be glad!'' Nebula bowed her head and followed him like a puppet.

Gamora wasn't so pleased with it. She was tired of this fight. Doing dirty jobs for others. She had enemies everywhere. But she had to do this one, and she will find a way to escape. While she was getting closer to the main corridor of the ship, more and more she felt the push to just escape. But she knew it's not the right time.

Ronan ship landed and covered almost all beach. It was dark outside, without any light to lighten the beach so they were well hidden. Ronan placed few of his soldiers to protect the ship from intruders. He had the location of the Xandarian on his wrist gadget. They were few hundred meters away, but they'll need to enter the town. He wasn't glad about that. He didn't want to get caught in his mission, especially not with Terrans, who don't understand their technology nor way of life.

Gamora and Nebula followed him, but they had instructions to go another way to Xandarian hiding place, so he cannot escape. After few meters they both went separate ways and he was left alone. His soldiers were waiting him in the ship.

Excitement flew in his veins.

Jin came back from school few hours ago. Her dad already made her bed ready for her to sleep, but she still had much energy in herself left to burn, so he let her play just a little more. She looked out of the window and observed the light covering her street.

It was foggy, and in the distance you could still see thunder lights lighting the night sky. She could observe it for hours if she wasn't sleepy. In fact, night lightning would often made her more sleepy, like lullaby of some kind.

Then, she looked for her neighbour dog Max, he was scared of storms and barked at it always, but now, she couldn't hear a sound of him.

''Where is he?!'' She asked herself, he never leaves his place.'' Then, she heard familiar sound out of the window. It was him.

But where?!

She went outside to look better, but its sound was coming from the distance. She went to the neighbour house, but nobody was at home, so she decided to look around their house to find him. She followed the sound, but it was coming from outside the street.

She didn't want to go there. Her dad would get worried, and she knew the street at night can be dangerous. She looked behind, dad was in the house and sound was coming from nearby. But the worry over Max took over her:

''Wait, I'm coming!'' She yelled and decided to look after him. She will get back home soon, he isn't too far away anyway.

Slowly and carefully she stepped out on the street lights.

Night has fallen, fog has started to form around street lights, lightly dampening the light that came out of it. He was walking down the long lightly illuminated street. There was nobody outside, like they all felt him coming. He didn't rushed. His pace was calm, almost punishing. He was confident in his victory. Finally his goal will be accomplished, as his vengance will fall upon those who deserve it.

The fog was starting to swallow his strong frame. He was lost in his thoughts when suddenly something jumped in front of him, growling at him. Threatening him with his white sharp teeth. It was animal of some kind, probably felt the danger that was coming.

''Good.'' He said, pleased that they felt the message he is bringing. ''They should be scared.'' He thought and raised his heavy boot to crush the animal in front of him.

''Stop!''

All of the sudden something loud popped in front of him protecting the animal with its arm wide opened. He looked at it, confused with distractions. Terran child. She was shouting at him loudly.

He didn't need this, didn't have time for that now. Annoyed he lifted his foot again to crush them both. But the figure screamed and covered the animal with its body, trying to protect it.

''Stop it! What's wrong with you! You BIG fellow!?''

She didn't feel fear. Wasn't afraid of him, only for the animal.

''It is afraid of you! It wouldn't do you any harm!'' She protested, thinking the big guy was trying to protect himself from it. She was too little to understand that there are bad people too. She observed him for a moment amazed how tall he is.

''You look strange. Are you from another planet?'' Suddenly she asked out of great curiosity. ''How come you are blue?''

He was starting to feel really irritated with her presence, wishing to crush them both to end this. He bend over her and grabbed her by her flowery night dress, then lifted her in front of his eyes. She felt amused by it, started to smile when he was pulling her up.

''Woooow, you really are a giant.'' She was astonished by his seize.

He observed her. Terran child, female, around 8 or 9 Terran years. She looked somewhat familiar. Then realization hit him, it was the girl from the beach… _storm girl_. He relished his grip on her dress like it burned his palm and dropped her down on the street floor.

''HEY!'',

she yelled and kicked him hard with her foot and regretted it immediately. ''Ouchhhhh! That hurted!'' She looked at him with pain in her eyes almost at the verge of tears.

He was just looking at her with a satisfied smirk on his face. ''Unbelievable!'' He thought.'' This Terrans. Really unbelievable!''

''Bad boy!'' She pointed her finger at him to send him a message. ''You can't just through me like that!

You hurt me!'' She showed a bruise formed on her elbow,

'' Now my dad will be angry at me because I was doing something I wasn't allowed!'' She yelled at him, not aware that he tried to kill her few moments ago.

But something was just stopping him from doing that, like he doesn't really want to do that, he kinda liked her boldness, rarely seen something like that in people around him, he was surrounded mostly with cowards. But she wasn't, she was like a vulcano, it was almost amused to see her like that.

He looked at her once more and then he passed by her fast, leaving her in her victory.

''You are ok now, don't you be afraid, I'm gonna protect you, she said to the large golden retriver, starting to feel relaxed. She went home, watching over Max, and afraid of what her dad will say to her, for she was out in the night alone, never did that before.

Max was following her. She looked behind herself to see that big boy again, but he was gone. She wondered what he was doing here, he really looked like he wasn't from Earth, like those heroes from the movies she liked to see with her dad, with all that armour and blue skin. She wondered does he have some super powers.

Why she didn't ask him that? But he wasn't too much of a talking person. Maybe he didn't understand what she was talking about. That could be possible if he is not from Earth, maybe he was too afraid of everything seeing for the first time. She thought. Millions of question started to form in her head. She will ask dad if he knows something about blue people, he's older, maybe he's heard something about them before.

She left Max at her neighbours house, and went to her house. Her dad didn't notice she left.

''Good!'' She thought. ''I'm not gonna have to explain where I was. '' She put on her pyjamas and went to brush her teeth. Dad was making her bed.

''Dad? Are there blue people?!''

''Blue ….

what?!''

Her dada thought he heard her wrong.

''Are there blue people?!'' She asked again.

''How do you mean, blue people?!'' He felt confused a little.

''I saw one this evening! He was walking down the street, Max got afraid of him!''

''And how do you know he was on the street? Were you down there in the dark?!'' He asked with accusatory look on his face.

''Ooooops!'' She thought. ''Now I messed it up!''

He saw she understood she had broken her promise. ''Well I know there are blue superheroes!'' He said with a smile.

She felt better seeing him smiling at her. ''Dad, I'm not kidding!''

''Well, as much as I know there are no blue people on _this_ planet'' He said reassuring her.

''But, this one was! How come then?!''

''Well it was dark, maybe you have seen wrong! ''

''No, I saw him very good, he had blue skin and purple, glowing eyes!''

''Are you sure you didn't imagining some superhero?'' He smiled.

''No, and he was very tall and strong. He lifted me up like I'm feather!''

''He did what? ''

''Where were you exactly this evening?! He looked at her angry now.

''I told you not to go outside on your own! It could be dangerous, and you are too little to defend yourself.! I hope it will be your last trip to the street at night because you are grounded till you learn that! ''

''Well… I was looking for Max… he was not in his backyard. He was few meters down the street. It was not far away!'' She tried to reassure him.

He looked at her with disapoinment. ''You know you can't go outside when gets dark! You could have told me and I would go after him! Promise me you'll do that another time! ''

''Promise!''

''I promise!'' She told him and hugged him strong. ''You still didn't answered my question, are there blue people? Maybe he is not from our planet? Is that possible?!''

''Well who knows, maybe he isn't! He said and smiled. ''What do you think he is?!'' He asked her.

''Well, I think he is lost, he looked like he is searching for something, maybe that's why he got here! I wonder how his people look like, are they all blue and dressed in armour. He looked like a knight, covered in all that armour.'' She described him to her dad in details. She felt asleep while talking about him.

Her dad was watching her, so impressed with what she saw, she really had great imagination he thought and smiled. If only she stayed like this forever, so cute and innocent.

''Love you!'' He kissed her forehead and went to his room but left her doors open.

The thing she said roamed in his head. Someone strange was walking down their street, they'll have to be a little more careful. He looked around his house to check is everything locked well. Looking out of the window he checked is there anybody in the street, but it was empty.

He started to feel paranoid, but there's not enough worry when it comes to children. He'll talk to his coworkers to see has anyone saw something or someone strange this days.


	2. Chapter 2

Jin was dreaming of flying in big space ship. She was looking out of the big opening on the wall. She saw Earth and Moon, and other planets. It was beautiful. She was in command. Strange people were all over her, making sure they are going in the right direction. Her dad was nearby, he looked strange. He was dressed in armour and was blue skinned.

''Captain, we are ready to go home!'' He said to her.

''Good! You know coordinates!, Prepare for jump!'' She ordered.

''Yes, ma'am!''

And then she woke up. She looked around, she was still in her room. ''Strange dream!'' She thought.

She rolled her eyes with her hands and looked at the window. Street light was coming from outside. She decided to look out, to see is Max at home, and maybe to see that big guy again. She just couldn't get him out of her mind.

Max was sleeping in his little house, and street was empty. She felt little disappointed with it. She went to their living room, she can see the street better from there. But no one was there. She yawned, felling very sleepy. But then she saw something. Some strange blue light appearing and then disappearing. Like the one she saw today on the sky.

She wondered if maybe that big guy came with that lights to Earth. She looked behind herself. Her dad was sleeping, so she decided just to step outside to look better. She unlocked the door, and got out. The light was coming from the beach. She started to walk toward it without noticing and soon she was on the beach.

She saw something big, with big entrance in the middle of it. The light was coming from inside. She stepped in. Nobody was there. It was empty, at least she thought it was. It was dark and she couldn't see much. She heard cat meowing. She turned around and there was little cat. But it ran further in the ship. Finally she caught it. It was yellow, and very furry. She pet it for a while and fell asleep with the cat in her hands.

She stayed like that, but the cat ran away leaving her alone in side of it.

Nebula and Gamora were searching another way to Xandarian house. It was at the end of the street, a little detached from other houses, surounded with a small park near the beach. It was children playground. They were arguing the whole time they walked. Gamora was trying to change Nebula's vision of things they are doing for Ronan and Thanos. But Nebula was stuborn, thinking she just wants her fail again, so she could take another victory over her.

''You took too much from me already! Thanos loves you most, Ronan has more trust in you too! What else do you want? He'll kill me this time, if I fail, you know that! It's like you wonna get me killed!''

''That's not the truth and you know it! Aren't you tired of all this killing?!''

''We're doing the right thing! Cleaning the universe of unworthy!''

''And who decide who is unworthy?'' Gamora asked, seeing the lost battle.

''The strongest ones! Ronan could one day kill our father and free us from his slavery! Don't you want that?!''

This time Nebula was right. There is no other way. She tried to make him see he is doing bad things, but he is Titan. He can do what he wants. But still she hoped she'll find other way than killing him.

''There are other ways to free ourselves from him!''

''And what are those?!'' Nebula asked.

''Shhhhhsss!'' Gamora sileted her. ''He is here. The location shows this place!'' Gamora pointed with finger to the house in front of them.

''Is Ronan already there?'' Nebula asked.

''No, he is alone.''

''Stay here, I'll go around the house to see is there other ways in.''

''Ok!''

Gamora observed the house, trying to see what is Xandarian doing. She saw him holding a picture of someone. She got closer to the back door window to see better, forgeting she might be seen. He was holding a picture of Xandarian woman and child.

''Must be his family.'' She thought with sadness. ''Too many lives and too many families were torn apart with this war.''

She remembered her family, they were victims of another war, Thanos war. He destroyed everything.

''Thankfully Ronan doesn't have such a power, but he craves for it. He would do everything to obtain and gain more power. He would be even worse than Thanos, if he could. At least Thanos had partialy ''justified'' reasons for his actions, but Ronan…. He is just a mad man.'' She thought. Some noise took her attention.

Ronan was there. He was talking something to him.

''I knew you would come here some day!'' Xandarian said.

''Glad I didn't disappoint you, Thaliar!'' Ronan said. Ronan held serious look on his face. Pain was overtaking all his senses. ''We could have lived in piece if you didn't betray my fath…!'' He couldn't say it to the end.

Gamora was observing and listening all of it from outside. She felt almost sorry for Ronan seeing him like this, but she knew he went crazy long time ago, and there was no good left in him anymore. If there ever was any at all.

''You know we had to do that. Our people have the right on freedom too.''

''Look where that freedom took you! Hiding in that primitive world for centuries!''

''It was worth of every moment! Thaliar said. ''My family and all Xandarians live in peace and free.''

''Not for long!'' Ronan said. ''Where did you hide the orb?''

''The orb was stolen from me days ago! You'll never find it. I don't know where it's is now. Your father gave it to me, to watch over it, when he saw it would be the end of both of our civilization if it gets to Supreme Inteligence possession!''

''DON'T YOU speak like that about my father! My father would NEVER betray his people!'' He started to yell at him. Furry was in his eyes, glowing in purple. Gamora felt fear seeing him like that, craziness began to swallow him. But Nebula almost enjoyed the view.

''But, that's exactly what I'm sayin', HE WASN'T BETRAYING your kind, he was betraying the Supreme Intelinence before it destroy us all! It begin to overtake lives of us all!''

''Tell me no more LIES!'' Ronan yelled and took his hammer in his hand. ''This is your jugement day. Thaliar, you are accused for killing my father, and betraying my people the Kree. And this is your punishment!''

''Watch out yourself and our people Ronan, Supreme Intelingence can't be trusted! Thaliar said before Ronan executed his punishment over him.

Ronan lifted the hammer in his hands and swing it over the Xandarian head, leaving it chrushed on the floor. Blood seeped from his body. He sprinkled it with some fluid so there would be no traces of his actions over Xandarian to be found by Terran race.

He left the house, not looking back, but Thaliar's warning stayed in his head for some reason. ''Lies!'' He said to himself. His father can rest in peace now. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath which slowed down his heart rate.

Nebula was waiting for him outside the house.

Gamora was still behind the house. Trembling in shock and anger she couldn't do anything to save that man. ''He even warn him about danger there might be for him and his people and he still killed him! How can someone be so crazy blind and stuborn!'' She thought still under the impression of Ronan's actions.

''It's really the time to get away from him.'' Now that she knows what Thanos wants from Ronan she knows how she'll do it. She needs to stop Ronan and Thanos from getting the orb. She walked to the main entrance of the house where Ronan and Nebula waited for her.

''Korath will find the location of the orb, and one of you will retrieve it for me!'' Ronan looked at both of them.

''I would be my pleasure'', Nebula said and looked Gamora with smirk.

But Gamora wasn't in the mood for fighting right now. She has to find a way to persuade Ronan to send _her_ on the mission of retrieving the orb. So she could hide it from them and run away for good.

''We can go now. There is nothing else left to do in this place. We are going into the search for the orb.

They disappeared in the dark night, leaving the house empty. The ship was already preparing for taking off when they came in. He looked the beach slightly illuminated with the blue light of the ship. It was empty, no Terran girl or anyone else.

In the distance he saw heavy clouds still glowing with lightning echoing the sky. It was beautiful to see it like that. ''War planet. '' He thought. It reminded him of his home. From space it would look beautiful, all that storms roaming around it. Just like this place. It could easily become his planet. But he still didn't finished his protective service to Hala.

''Korath, I have a mission for you!'' He said.

Jin was still inside the ship, unaware that they took off. The rumbling sounds of the ship engines wake her up, but she thought she was dreaming everything so she closed her eyes again and drift away, dreaming of the blue man and the lights on the beach playing with her. Smile was on her face.

Slowly, they went out the Earth atmosphere, leaving Jin's father alone in the house, unaware of everything that was happening.

''Prepare for jump!'' Ronan commanded, and then they were gonne, unnoticed, just like they came here. Human devices didn't find anything unusual.

''Korath, you'll go in search for the current location of the orb. You'll contact me when you find it. Nebula or Gamora will join you in search for it later. We have some things to do first.''

''Yes, my Lord!'' He turned and summon few of his companions to go with him.

''Nebula, Gamora!'' He called for his girls. ''You have been very helpful this night.'' He looked at them with gratefulness.

''It's been a pleasure.'' Gamora said but not thinking the same.

''What's wrong?!'' Ronan noticed her distress.

''Nothing… Just…couldn't forget what that man said. Are you sure he was lying?!''

''Gamora!'' Nebula looked at her with disapproval.

Her remark offended him. ''How can you possible think my father would do such thing?!''

''No, I thought about Supreme Inteligence!'' Gamora corrected herself.

''Yes, I suspected that for a while but not at that scale. Just thought it wanted to remove some persons from the place of power.

''Like you?!'' Gamora asked. ''That's maybe just the beginning of it taking over your and other planets! She warned him.

''Maybe, but it served us well during the wars. Not thinking trusting that Xandarian, maybe?!'' He asked with anger.

''No!''

''Good!''

XXXXXXX

Peter was still sleeping when the girl he slept with last night took the opportunity and stole the orb he was still hiding in his pocket. He won it in a gamble game while running from Jondu who was searching for him, and maybe for a few things he took with him. Rocket was still outside the ship, looking for Groot and maybe other things valuable for trade.

After a disappointing search and nobody to kidnap Rocket returned to the ship finding Peter still sleeping with his pockets searched and empty. ''Hey, you big loverboy, it seems you lost something! AGAIN!'' He hit him slightly with his boots and woke him up.

''What?!'' Peter said still feeling sleepy.

''I said, you've lost something again. Looks like that girl found what she needed.'' He laught at him. Peter looked around himself and then he searched his pockets.

''Fuck! You can laugh what you want, but she took the ORB!''

''What!? Are you crazy? Where did you hide it?!''

''I didn't. I've forgot about it!''

''WHAT? How could you forget about it, you piece of crap?! You really are useless. I've should have go for it, not you! Can't believe it! You see a pair of legs and a hair and you lose your mind! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! He took a wooden bar and started to hit him with it.

''STOP! Stop it! Peter yelled.

''NO! I've should done that earlier to remind you to hide it!''

Peter went out of his ship. ''I'll go in search for her.''

''No! I'll go! You'll just lose something else meanwhile.

''Ok, but I'll go with you!''

''No!''

''I'll follow you anyway!'' Peter said, making puppy face.

''FINE!'' Rocket was really starting to rethink his first thought of selling him for credits, but he would get almost nothing for him. ''AAAAGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR'' He mumbled in his chin. ''Let's go, if we want to catch her.''

Jin started to wake up. It was dark all over her. Her neck and legs hurt her from cold and firm ship wall. She wondered what time it is. She felt confused, it seemed to her she slept the whole night, and jet it was still night. She rolled her eyes and yawned. Place seemed somewhat different than her room. She looked for her night lamp to turn it on but she only found cold stone walls.

Now she was becoming aware that's something different. She remembered looking for the light she saw outside but she thought she dreamed it. The cat was gonne too. ''I have to go back. Dad will be worried about me. And I promised him I won't go outside in the dark alone, again!'' She started to look for the exit.

Jin was observing the empty hallways inside the ship. It was huge and dark. Very dark, but they had some strange beauty. Walls were covered with some unusual carvings. Nothing she saw before in her life. She was scared but excited too, she would really like to show this place to her father, he wouldn't believe what she found. But she needs to get back home first.

But everything seemed the same. She couldn't remember which way she went when she got here. Tears started to form in her eyes while great fear started to swallow her. How she's gonna get back to her dad. He must be worried sick about her. Her cry was echoing empty hallways.

Nebula seemed to hear something while arguing with her sister Gamora. ''Shhshh! Do you hear it?!''

''Hear what?'' Gamora asked.

''That noice!'' Gamora went silent to see what her sister heard. Then she heard it too. Silent, but it was there, some noice, like someone cry.

They both went to the source of the sound. They were roaming the hallways, and then, finally, found the creature that was producing that sounds. ''What?!'' Gamora couldn't believe what she sees, neither Nebula.

The girl was turned with her backs to them, holding her face in her hands and crying. Gamora looked at her sister who was staring at her with the same surprised expression. They didn't brought anyone to the ship, let alone Terran child. Nebula had a little bit of predatory look in her eyes while looking at little girl. She started to feel afraid for that child.

''I'll take care for her!'' she said to Nebula.

''Why?!'' Nebula asked. ''So you could take credit for another thing too?''

Gamora looked at her with disappointment. ''Not everything in my life runs around success! I don't believe you would know how to take proper care for a child.''

''And you know?! Why would we care for that thing at all? What it is to us?''

''See, that's what I'm talking about, that's why _I_ need to take care of her!''

''No, she needs to be taken to Ronan so he decides what to do with her!''

''Why?, he doesn't need to know anything about her. I''ll take her to my room while we search for the orb and then I'll fly to Xandar and leave her to their government to take her to Terra.''

''You know we don't mess with Xandarians. They are our enemies!''

''No, they are Ronan's enemies, we just work for him!'' Gamora said.

''Don't you forget where your loyalty lies Gamora. ''Nebula pressed her with her elbow to the wall behind her.

Gamora quickly removed her hand of her throat looking at her with angry eyes. ''Leave!'' She yelled at Nebula.

Then Jin became aware that someone is behind her. She turned to see two women looking persons, but with strange features. She felt a little scared. ''Who are you? Can you help me get back home?'' She asked still crying.

Nebula quickly grabbed her hand and started to drag her to Ronan. ''Where are you taking me?! Please, let me go, take me home!'' Jin desperately yelled at Nebula.

Gamora followed her scared of what they'll do to her. He could easily kill her if he gets annoyed with her presence. Gamora walked behind Jin while telling her not to be afraid, and be still and silent, and obey everything he says to her.

Jin nodded that she understood, so she whipped her tears, hoping they would help her. She was entering to another huge room with great, big, dark wall. Someone was standing in front of it with some people looking like some soldiers.

''Ronan, look what I've found!'' she pushed Jin in front of him while he waited for Thanos talk. She almost fell to her knees from Nebula's ''soft'' drag and push.

Jin looked at Ronan's back without recognizing him. He turned and got a bit surprised with what he sees. He stood for a moment looking at her before coming closer. He didn't found fear in her eyes, not yet.

''I know you!'' She said. Nebula shushed her.

He was circling around her trying to sense her emotions. ''Well, well, what do we have here?'' He said.

''You're the big guy I meet this evening!'' She said surprised. Nebula and Gamora looked at each other confused.

''Aren't you afraid of me?'' He asked. ''No… well,… yes… No! I'm afraid of her.'' She pointed with her finger at Nebula.

She looked at her with a smirk, contended with what she said.

''Well, maybe you should!'' He said to her, finding a little bit of fear in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

She looked around herself. Everything was dark like the rest of this place. Intimidating. She wanted to go home. ''Where are we?'' She asked.

The wall in front of him became alive. Ronan knew who it was, but it was not the best moment according to the sudden circumstances, but doesn't matter, Thanos doesn't have any bussines when it comes to his ship. Jin was standing behind him so Thanos didn't notice her at first.

''Did you find the orb?'' He asked with a little bit of frustration in his voice.

''The orb wasn't in Xandarian possession.'' We know who has it and where and we are searching the exact location.''

''You said that last time. Send my girls to retrieve it finally! I will not tolerate fail!'' He growled.

''I will do what I promised! But you have to destroy Xandar for me too, that was our agreement!'' Ronan reminded him.

''Don't you tell me what I've promised, BOY! I know that very well! I may change my mind and find someone else if you start to annoy me to much!''

Jin was peeking behind Ronan to see who is he talking to. Thanos immediately noticed her. ''No surprise you didn't find the orb. You were looking yourself for toys.'' He laught in his face.

''Who's the girl?'' He asked amused with the scene in front of his eyes.

Ronan looked behind himself irritated with sudden change of the subject. ''Doesn't matter! Just lost Terran. She will do as my pet for a while.''

''Hey! I'm NOT YOUR PET!'' She yelled at him feeling insulted.

Thanos was pretty amused with what he sees. ''It seems _your pet _doesn't listen!''

''Just need a little bit of work.'' Ronan reassured. ''To get back on the subject, I won't give you the orb if you aren't going to destroy Xandar for me!''

''BOY! HOW DARE YOU! Be happy I didn't kill you already for failing me!''

''Don't you yell at him like that!'' Jin popped out in front of Ronan and barked at Thanos.

''Owwh my, you got yourself a little ''bodyguard'', he smirked.

Ronan looked at her with annoyance. ''MOVE girl!'' He said and pointed her to get behind him again. She got back disappointed with his reaction.

''You two should really eat a few pancakes, would be happier immediately!'' She mumbled in her chin looking at the back of Ronan and Thanos.

She looked at Gamora who was looking at her, happy that Ronan for some reasons isn't trying to hurt her in any ways, almost protecting her.

''I could use her maybe. I see potential in her. She could become useful if I train her properly. Bring her to me!'' Jin became really scared now, she didn't want to go to that ''man'' or whatever he is.

Ronan didn't like his sudden interest in her. ''Don't have time for that. The orb is priority for now, will see later what I'll do with her. She will be my concern, not yours.''

''Will see!'' Thanos threatened him and closed the connection. The wall went silent.

Ronan was pissed off with girl behaviour. He looked at her with furry. Jin was looking at him scared that she may crossed her line talking like that in front of him. Just like her dad gets angry at her when she puts her nose where it doesn't belongs.

''Sorry!'' she said shyly looking at him.

''Ahhggggr'' he growled. ''Lock her in Gamora's bedroom till I figure what to do with her!'' He commanded Nebula. Gamora looked at them both seeing a chance to speak to Ronan.

''With pleasure.'' She said and dragged her by her clothes out of the hall.

''LET GO OF ME! I can walk for myself!'' She was yelling at Nebula while she was leaving the hall.

He really didn't need this disturbance, he has enough things to do already even without this Terran girl. But he was slightly glad she is here. She stood up for him like that to confront Thanos. Maybe she really could become of use to him some day.

Gamora looked at him while he was lost in his thoughts. ''What do you plan to do with the girl?'' She asked worried about her. She didn't want for her to have same destiny as she had.

''Nothing.'' he said. '' How did she get here in the first place? Our ship should have been well guarded and hidden! Someone will pay for this oversight! GUARDS!'' Immediately there were six of his guards inside.

''Find the one who was in charge of the protection of the ship and bring him here! NOW! ''He yelled at them.

''Ronan, we need to get her back home, she isn't safe here!''

''No one entering this ship leaves it alive except as my soldier.'' He said angrily looking at her. ''I told you once, don't let your feelings gets in your way! You'll get yourself killed because of it. I wouldn't like to lose soldier like you! The girl isn't of any kind of importance for us as long as she doesn't get in Thanos hands! We don't need another complication. I'll kill her by my own hand if she starts to make trouble! Terrans are too unpredictable and unstable. She can put us in great trouble if she gets in wrong hands.''

''Surely we could find some…''

''Gamora! I will not tolerate disobedience!'' He looked at her with menacing eyes. ''I'll rid of all of you if you get in my way!''

''Don't forget who my father is, Ronan!''

''I'll find a way!'' He said. ''She will be your worry for a while, till I get rid of her. Summon me Nebula!'' One of the servants went as he said.

Nebula was in Gamora's room with Jin. ''I'm sorry to interrupt but Lord Ronan wants to see you!'' She was glad to hear it. She was too irritated with this girl. She just can't stop talking.

''Stay here!'' She ordered her. Jin was pleased she left the room too, she was scary.

''Nebula, Korath said that the orb is on Xandar, in hands of some half Terran Star Lord. You need to get it for me!''

''I would be honoured!'' She bowed her head with satisfaction.

''May I?'' Gamora asked. ''I know Xandar better than Nebula, it would be easier for me to find it. And I know Terrans! My father would be very disappointed if you come to him empty handed!''

''Ronan already decided who will go!'' Nebula said angrily.

''Don't you speak for ME!''He growled at Nebula. She lowered her head disappointed. ''Find that orb, and don't fail me!''

''Have I ever!'' She said and left the hall.

Nebula was furious. ''I could have done this!'' She protested.

''Shut up! I gave my orders! You will be needed here. You have to watch the girl. She mustn't escape!''

''Where would she ran in this ship?!'' ''There is plenty of space to hide in this ship, and she could easily escape when we land and get in wrong hands.''

''What is she to you?!''

''Not YOUR busines!'' He yelled.

''Go! Watch over her! There is something about this girl, and I have to figure it out.'' He thought for himself.

Nebula did what he said.

''My Lord!''

''Have you bring me good news Korath?!''

''We found the location of the orb, but man who had it lost it meanwhile. He call himself Starlord. He is on Xandar. But now it is in a possession of one Xandarian woman. And another thing else, the Infinity stone is in it!''

The last sentence hit Ronan like cold water. ''Try and locate her and that ''Starlord and the woman! Gamora will join you soon. Do not lose their location for no matter what!''

''Yes my Lord!'' He closed the conection.

''Well that's really changing things!'' Ronan said to himself.

Gamora left to pick up some things she will need, and to pick up the girl. She will save her from this place, and Ronan. When she got in the girl was already sleeping. ''Wake up!'' She shake her lightly. ''Wake up!''

Jin looked at her with sleepy eyes. ''What's wrong?'' She asked.

''Come with me, we have to go, you are not safe here!''

''I'm I going home?''

''Yes, but first I have to go somewhere, and you will come.''

''Where?'' ''To my old friend'', she lied.

''Ok, let me just say goodbye to that big guy!''

''No you cannot! I have to protect you from him! He is not in his right mind! He might hurt you!''

''No, he wouldn't! I saw it!''

''But not as much as I, trust me!''Gamora warned her.

''I don't want to go somewhere else, I want to go home!'' She yelled.

''Shhhss! You will, don't you worry!''

''No! I wan't to stay here! How can I know I can trust you! I don't know you! I'll ask him to take me home!''

''No, come with me!'' She pulled her with herself, but Jin started to fight and cry. ''Please, I can't leave you here. It's not safe!''

''NO!''

''Ok, ok, but you have to promise me something! You have to be very careful around Ronan. Don't get too close to him! He's very unpredictable, stay here for now. And listen him, don't get him angry at you! I'll come back for you!''

''I won't I promise!''Jin said and whipped the tears of her face. Gamora smiled at her, and kissed her forehead.

''Watch over my sister. She is scary but kind hearted, you'll see, take care of yourself too, kid!'' And then she left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''There she is!'' Peter pointed his finger to the table at the city restaurant. The Xandarian girl was sitting and laughing with some other girls. They looked very pretty, He thought. ''Concentrate yourself. That's not your mission now!'' he told himself.

''What's her name?'' Rocket asked him.

''Don't know. Why?''

So I could call her, you idiot!

''Well, I didn't asked her!''

''You really are a pig! No wonder she has stolen from you!''

''At least I'm not overgrown weasel!''

''Racoon! I'm racoon, you well remember it before it shot your lover but!'' He growled with frustration. He left Groot somewhere, and he started to feel worried about him and regret he didn't bring him with instead ''The Lord''. ''Yeah right, Lord.'' He smirk. He aimed his net gun to the girl and shot.

Peter run to take her the orb but someone was faster. Gamora jumped in front of her and stole it from her hands, while she was showing it to her friends. She jumped from the terrace few meters away from Rocket. He shot again but he missed her.

Peter was behind her backs and almost catch her, but she kicked him with her leg and he yelled in frustration. But then Xandar police immobilized them all.

''Great, now we're scrood, because of you!'' rocket yelled at Peter.

''Shut up, all of you!'' The officer said, you are coming with me!''

''No, they aren't.'' Jondu said behind him threating all of them with his arrow. ''Let them go before I make a whole in your heads, and don't make me demonstrate it, because I won't hesitate.''

He was already familiar to the Xandarian police and they know he would do it, so they let them go, they don't want to lose men for someone slightly disrupting city order.

''Great! Is that yours?!'' Rocket asked Peter.

Gamora was observing everything, still trying to hide the orb from them all. She hoped those two aren't so stupid to tell what she had stolen. But then again?!... Jondu's men tied them all and pushed them forward to his ship. Xandar police was going after them but Jondu's arrow threatened them to stay where they are so they just looked at them leaving.

Their commander told one of them to attach a tracked onto their ship. ''Already done on one of his men.''

''Good!'' And then they went back to the station.

Rocket activated the signal, so Groot will know they need to be rescued. He noticed it immediately, and activated the tracker on Rocket's suit.

Nebula came in Gamora's room with some food, anger was written all over her face. Jin immediately got to bed not wanting to make her angry. But then she heard the loud voice coming out of the room. It was Ronan's voice, he was angry about something.

''Why is he so angry, and you too?! No one here seems to be happy!?''

''That's not your bussines!'' Nebula said irritated that she is speaking to her. ''Now EAT, AND GO TO SLEEP!''

''Will you take me back home latter?'' Jin asked.

''Don't think so!''

''What, but why not?!'' Jin started to cry. ''I know you have some bussines to do, but I won't get in your way! You can get me back home when you finish your work, or send me with someone! Please! I'll help you if I can somehow, just take me back to my daddy! He must be worried sick about me!''

''Well Ronan will decide what he'll do with you!''

Jin looked at the opened door when she heard that and jumped out of the bed and run as fast as she could to find Ronan. She has to try to ask him. She knew he will get angry at her because of it. She never saw him calm. But she has to go back… back to her dada.

She ran, and ran, but she couldn't find the place where he was. She forgot that Nebula is running after her trying to catch her. She must be pissed because she ran away, but she has to ask him to take her home.

Finally she found the door that looked like the place she was in. But it was closed. She heard voices coming out of it. She could hear him, Ronan was in there. But how will she get in? Somebody was coming fast. She heard loud footsteps approaching her, so she hid herself in the shadow of a corner near the door. It wasn't Nebula but two soldiers were coming, only one had his arms tide up behind his backs.

''Must be some prisoner'', she thought. She decided to follow them from behind, hopping nobody will notice her entering the room. Slowly she approached them, still covered with the shadow of the wall. Doors were slowly opening and they were entering inside. She had to hurry before they close again. She was approaching on her tiptoes behind them, till she entered the room, then she went into the shadow of the big stone in front of the door. She relaxed a little when nobody noticed her. She decided to wait till he's over with his meeting, than she'll ask him. She didn't want to get him angry more than he already is.

She was peaking a little just to see what is happening. He was standing in front of the prisoner, looking at him with furry in his eyes. She was really starting to fell afraid of him now.

''Your lack of responsibility for your duty surprises me. You know what's the punishment if you don't do your duties right. That's your only purpose here. And yet you couldn't protect the ship of a little child curiosity. How could I expect from you to do your duty right at all then? I won't tolerate that kind of irresponsibility!''

He lifted his hammer and yelled ''Now you die!''

Jin was horrified by what she sees so she suddenly pooped out and screamed with all the strength she had. ''NO! You can't do it! Leave him alone! NO!'' She ran in front of the prisoner with her arms wide opened, trying to protect him.

Ronan was caught up in his place for a second while looking at sudden disruption. Anger was seeping into his veins now.

''MOVE GIRL!'' He yelled loudly.

''OR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!'' He lifted his hammer again.

''NO!'' She yelled even louder not moving from her standing place. Anger started to show in her eyes too, making her eyes almost glowing.

''You really are the piece of something, you know, but what?!'' He stopped in place and observed her for a few second, almost forgetting about the prisoner.

''How did you manage to get here? DOES ANYBODY ON THIS SHIP DO HIS DUTY?! NEBULA! GET ME NEBULA!'' He yelled at one soldier who was running fast to do what he was told.

''Why would you kill somebody for his mistake. Everybody do mistakes. I bet you did it too! That huge man said you did it!'' She was yelling angrily and at the verge of tears.

''Don't put you little nose where it doesn't belong!'' Well, she have heard this one before.

''Now MOVE GIRL!'' He snapped at her. But she didn't move an inch. ''WHAT? You disobey me?''

''No, I just can't let you kill someone! That not ok! You shouldn't do that! It's wrong!''

''How dare you command me like this! You're nothing!''

''Not truth! I'm Jin and no one will tell me I'm nothing, or anybody else! You should learn your manners, you're such a big boy and yet you do not know anything about manners!''

''If only my men are that brave as you are!'' He said and moved her with his hand to look at the prisoner.

''We are still not done, you consider yourself lucky that this girl got in this ship not someone else. Get him into the cell. I'll deal with him latter.'' Two guards that were in the room accompanied the prisoner to one of the cells that were in the ship.

Didn't know why, but he wasn't angry at her anymore. She felt it too, saw in his eyes that weren't glowing with menace anymore.

''You really are brave, or just crazy like most Terrans, not aware of it stupidity till it's too late.''

''Who are Terrans?'' She asked, not afraid of him anymore.

''You are kid, your kind.

''We are humans, not Terrans!''

''Well that's the name for your race on my home planet.''

''Your home planet?! You mean, you are an alien? Just like in movies! I'm on alien ship?!''

He looked at her confused with her words, ''What's an alien and movie?'' He asked.

''Well, alien is someone who lives on other planet than Earth, and movie is something you can watch, similar to what has happened on your wall. You also look at in on the wall.'' She said content she managed to explain it right, just like her dad learned her.

''Well yes, I'm an alien according to this, then.'' He said. ''There is really more about you than you can see at first. I was just wondering, what were you doing on that beach when storm was coming?'' He asked her, while circling around her.

''You saw me there?'' She looked at him confused. Then she remembered she saw something in the clouds. ''Was that your ship going though that stormy clouds?'' She asked.

''You saw it?''

''No, but it looked like something huge is pushing them right at me. I like storms, they make me feel funny, almost like I'm more alive when it coming. My dad is always dragging me inside because of it. But I like to stand in the wind, I feel like I'm one with it.''

He felt sorrow grabbing his heart when she mentioned her father. He still misses his a lot. ''You should listen your father! He seems like a god man!''

''He is!'' She said with sadness. ''What is _your _father like?'' She asked.

The question was like a dagger to his heart. He went from blue to almost purple in his face. He didn't answer. Jin noticed his distress so she reached to touch his cheek. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt her touch on his cheek.

''I'm sorry!'' She said.

''You have to go!'' He ordered her, starting to feel anger rise again.

''Can I ask you something before I leave? I didn't want to disrupt you earlier, I came here to ask you will you return me to my home, please? I'll do whatever you ask me to!'' She said.

He observed her for a moment, he felt her longing for her father, just like he was. ''Maybe, if you don't ever interrupt me like that! I don't know will I be so considerate second time!'' He warned her.

''Would you kill him if I didn't stop you!''

''Yes, I would, that's the punishment for failure!''

''But that is wrong, I hope you understand that. I know you are angry about him, and I understand why, but surely you could punish him in other way!'' She saw his impatience rise and she has to stop talking but she couldn't help herself.

''You could be really good lawyer on my planet, even this young.'' He said trying to calm himself. ''Then I'll leave you to figure out his punishment!'' He looked at her not believing what he just said. Little girl will punish his prisoner. He must be going out of his mind. But he'll let it be for now. He was really curious what this girl was about. He just can't rid of the feeling that this girl has some meaning for his fate.

''Well, I'll see will we be able soon to get you back home. For now you should stay in Gamora's quarters. I'm sure you already got to know each other. Nebula will watch over you too. Don't mess with her a lot, she gets angry fast, but she won't harm you!''

''Yes, I saw it. '' She said and got back. Nebula was waiting her in front of the door. She saw her coming in but she knew she mustn't interrupt him so she just waited from outside.


End file.
